


Nice to Meet You Mr. Park

by etitsangst



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, Baekhyun - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Chanyeol - Freeform, Fingering, M/M, Riding, Slightangstmaybe, Smut, StudentxTeacher, agegap, chanbaeksmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etitsangst/pseuds/etitsangst
Summary: Baekhyun, 41, didn't expect that one day he will be sitting in front of his computer, jacking off to the world famous superstar, Loey Park, 29, who happened to be his ex student, Park Chan Yeol.That he used to fool around with.And there may be a little more to Chanyeol than just a mere world famous superstar.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This could be the continuation for Hello Again Mr. Principal but can be a stand alone fic as well. 
> 
>  
> 
> It is not necessary to read HAMP first before reading this.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for spending your time reading this

Baekhyun moved his hand that were holding his flushed dck faster at the sound of Loey's sweet singing voice, as if the owner of the voice was urging him to do so. He panted heavily when his back started to itch for something.

 

 

He wanted more.

 

 

He got up from his seat, back facing the computer, gripping the chair with his free hands, one leg dropped on the floor whilst the other was propped on the gaming chair to help him balance himself. He breathed out harshly as he entered a single digit in his hole, mouthing against his gaming chair, attempting to hide his moans.

 

 

At the age of 41, fully retired and handling a small tea house, Baekhyun never expected that he will be in this position, presenting his back, his hole to the computer's screen that was playing with Loey's new music video 'Love Shot'.

 

 

The FBI agent working tonight must've felt happy if they saw Baekhyun's position right now from the small camera situated on his computer. 

 

 

Baekhyun added another two fingers, thrusting in and out harshly, trying to find his spot. He speed up when he heard Loey started his rap and mewled when one of his finger nudged his prostate.

 

 

This was not enough.

 

 

He groaned frustratedly, moving his chair away when he got up fastly, to move to the bed which was situated right in front of his computer desk.

 

 

He laid on his back, propping his elbow up to support himself so he can saw the video playing on the screen and spread his legs, entering three of fingers as soon as he did so, moving in and out as fast as he could. 

 

 

He snapped his wrist, hitting his prostate like before, again and again, another finger playing with his sensitive pink nipples, bottom lips in between his teeth.

 

 

He locked eyes with Loey on the screen.

 

 

When the superstar winked and make a shoot gesture to the screen using his fingers, sparkling chest exposed as if he was presenting the chest just for Baekhyun, Baekhyun couldn't held it any longer as he came, cum spurt out of his dick, decorating his flushed chest. 

 

 

Baekhyun panted, eyes hazily staring at the screen that was starting a countdown to play another video.

 

 

He waited several minutes to calm down until he lazily got up from his bed, closing his computer and picked up his towel, heading his way towards the joint bathroom in his room.

 

 

He entered the bathtub after fully filled it with water. He laid himself naked in the bathtub, half of his head hidden under the water. He closed his eyes and chuckled sadly at what had just happened.

 

 

Baekhyun was a principal at the local university before decided to quit his job and opened a tea shop instead, though he didn't exactly need to since he already had a fortune in his bank account. Baekhyun still decided to open one anyways, to fill his free time and got things out of his mind by working.

 

 

 

He also remembered Loey as one of his ex students.

 

 

A problematic one at that.

 

 

Chanyeol would often found meeting Baekhyun almost everyday during his university days and God knows how he still didn't get expelled after countless meeting with Baekhyun. 

 

 

Baekhyun once felt like getting rid of Loey because he couldn't stand the flirty younger guy in his office every day. He never thought things would came to a turn when Loey suddenly make a move on him a few months before he graduated.

 

 

Baekhyun felt like he was dumb for giving in to the big giant easily.

 

 

With a real name Park Chanyeol and a very problematic behaviour from his university era, no one could've guessed that he will be a worldwide superstar loved by many all around the world.

 

 

And that included Baekhyun. Though he didn't want to admit it.

 

 

He and Chanyeol had a weird history back then. Both having 'friends with benefits' relationship despite Chanyeol continuously telling Baekhyun how much he liked him whenever he got the chance to. 

 

 

Baekhyun didn't return his feelings of course. 

 

 

Too afraid of the consequences or maybe he just didn't want to admit his own feelings. 

 

 

Who knows.

 

 

They often went home together and have sex whenever Chanyeol finished his classes and Baekhyun was done with his work. 

 

 

It was either at Chanyeol's rented house or Baekhyun's own apartment.

 

 

Anything worked really.

 

 

Sometimes they would had a quickie at the university's bathroom or Baekhyun's own office when Chanyeol was call for his 'detention' lectures.

 

 

It was all fun whilst it lasted though.

 

 

Chanyeol was gone from everyone's sight, even his friends', after the graduation ceremony. Baekhyun remembered searching for him that day, hands holding a bouquet of baby breathe and roses.

 

 

Feelings waiting to be spoken but unfortunately he was nowhere to be seen.

 

 

Baekhyun thought Chanyeol must've given up on him as the older kept on pushing him away.

 

 

Even after their last day together.

 

 

\-----

 

Flashback

 

 

Chanyeol kissed the back of Baekhyun's neck as he slowly thrusted into him.

 

 

Slow but hard.

 

 

Baekhyun disliked it though. He felt as if Chanyeol was making love with him. 

 

 

And he hated it.

 

 

"F-faster Yeol. Please" 

 

 

Chanyeol was fast to oblige. He had plans on making love with Baekhyun tonight. He planned it a few times before too but they always ended up having a meaningless sex instead.

 

 

Well, meaningless to Baekhyun at least.

 

 

The sound of skin slapping echoed through the whole room in Baekhyun's apartment. The older man's butt was red, a big red handprints visible on both cheeks and Chanyeol smiled at the sight of them. 

 

 

He groped Baekhyun cheeks harshly, spreading it once a while loving the look of his dick going in and out of Baekhyun's lubricants hole. His hole was puffy as they've been going at it for more than 2 hours already.

 

 

Baekhyun's back was scattered with a lot of red marks and Chanyeol leaned in once again leaving trails of soft kisses on Baekhyun's back.

 

 

"I want to see you. C'mon turn ugh turn around,"

 

 

Baekhyun shook his head no at the younger man's plea but Chanyeol discarded him and forcefully turned Baekhyun on his back. He gasped when he saw Baekhyun's flushed face, a trail of saliva visible from his mouth, eyes daze and watery and fuck Chanyeol could stare at him like this every day if only he got the chance.

 

 

He pulled Baekhyun up towards him, slapping his butts making them jiggle at the force. Baekhyun got the sign and started to ride Chanyeol, hands gripping at the younger's back.

 

 

Chanyeol groaned when he felt Baekhyun's nails dug into his back surely leaving marks as he did so. Baekhyun whined softly, hiding his face at the crook of Chanyeol's neck, feeling his own smaller dick grinding against Chanyeol's toned abs.

 

 

"C'mon Mr. Principal. Move faster-fuck- You couldn't feel tired already could you " 

 

 

Baekhyun mewled when Chanyeol whispered the words to his ear, biting his earlobe as he spoke smugly.

 

 

Baekhyun pushed Chanyeol on his back harshly and both groaned when they felt Chanyeol's dick twitched inside the older's hole. 

 

 

"I may be old ugh but I'm not as weak as you thought Mr. Park,"

 

 

Baekhyun fasten the pace, moving up and down harshly as fast as he can, groaning when Chanyeol's dick suddenly slipped out of his hole but was quick to put it back in.

 

 

Chanyeol sucked in a breathe at the sight before him. His own principal looking flushed and thoroughly fuck, hair wet and stick to his forehead feom the sweat forming at the man's head. His small dick bouncing, slapping against Chanyeol's stomach as he moved up and down, trying to hit his own spot.

 

 

Chanyeol gripped Baekhyun's thigh when he saw the man started to slow and pulled himself back up, directly hitting Baekhyun's prostate, thrusting upwards harshly when he heard a loed moan from the man.

 

 

He sucked one of Baekhyun's swollen bud into his mouth, earning a moan from the smaller guy. He swirled his tongue as fast as he was moving his hips, another hand wrapped around Baekhyun's dick.

 

 

Baekhyun arched his back, when he felt himself close. Tears of frustration started to swell on his eyes when he felt as if he couldn't cum anymore.

 

 

"I-i can't Chan ah fuck- yeol ah" 

 

 

"Yes you can baby. One more time and we're done yeah. Such a good boy for me-shit,"

 

 

Chanyeol groaned when he felt Baekhyun tighten around him. He felt himself coming close as well. He wrapped one of his hand around Baekhyun's dick, another holding his left butt, aiding Baekhyun to move up and down, meeting his own thrust.

 

 

Both screamed in pleasure and Chanyeol was quick to push his tongue into Baekhyun's mouth, their tongues battling and Chanyeol felt his cum shoot into Baekhyun's prostate directly causing the older to moan in the kiss and released the last bit of his cum left against their chest and Chanyeol's hand that was wrapped around his dick.

 

 

Baekhyun whined uncomfortably at the feeling of Chanyeol's soft dick in his loose hole. Chanyeol release their kiss, a trail of saliva could be seen as the part. He pulled out his soft dick, kissing Baekhyun on the cheeks when the older man winced at the loss.

 

 

Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun down, dismissing the cum between their chest and held into Baekhyun for a few minutes as if Baekhyun  would dissapeared if he let go. 

 

 

None of them questioned the position they were in though.

 

 

"Baekhyun..."

 

 

"Mm"

 

 

"I.. I like you," 

 

 

"...mm I know,"

 

 

".... I'm glad you know..." 

 

 

Baekhyun didn't reply after that, he could felt Chanyeol's heart beating fastly but he assumed it was just from prior activities. 

 

 

Both of them didn't spoke after that. Awkward silent filled the room as Chanyeol slowly let Baekhyun go, leaving him feeling cold alone on the bed as he went to the bathroom to fetch a wet towel to clean Baekhyun up, knowing very well the older man was too tired and lazy to move from the bed.

 

 

Baekhyun ignored the sting in his chest when Chanyeol wouldn't looked at him in the eyes as he cleaned him. The younger boy only moved to pulled him into his arms, chest flushed against Baekhyun's back when he finished cleaning both of them.

 

 

"I really like you a lot, Mr. Byun" 

 

 

"I know Mr. Park, you've told me thousands times already. Can you stop?" 

 

 

Baekhyun didn't mean to snapped. Of course he didn't. 

 

 

But he needed to hide his feeling. A principal having a serious relationship with one of his students was really a bad headline in Baekhyun's mind. It was risky already with them fooling around each time.

 

 

Baekhyun couldn't afford being the talk of the town just bevause of this.

 

 

He couldn't let Chanyeol ruined his own future because of being in a relationship with someone much more older than him. Chanyeol could found someone around his age, that will fit and understood him better.

 

 

He deserved better at least.

 

 

Baekhyun felt Chanyeol's cold plump lips against the back of his neck and he felt a drop of water, probably Chanyeol's tears, confirming it when he heard a quiet sniffle coming from the older boy but chose to ignore it anyways. 

 

 

He deserved better.

 

 

\-------

 

 

Baekhyun submerged his whole head into the tub filled water, trying to calm himself.

 

 

It was all in the past. He didn't even remember you anymore.

 

 

He stayed inside the water for a while, holding his breathe in and if he cried in the tub filled water no one need to know

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some times you love the right person at the wrong time. 
> 
>  
> 
> And when the right time comes, they might still be in love with you or move on. 
> 
>  
> 
> Or where Baekhyun finally realised his feelings but Chanyeol was too far away for him to run to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Int indicates for interviewer.
> 
>  
> 
> Cy indicates for Chanyeol.
> 
>  
> 
> I've rewritten this for at least 5 times now because I'm not satisfied with how the story goes but I do hope you'll like this one. Thank you for reading.

_11:55 pm, TUE 27 NOV_

 

 

"5 more mins..." 

 

 

He turned to the back of the phone and smile lightly at the sight of chibi Loey from his phone cases gifted to him by his bestfriend, Kyungsoo, for his birthday. He caressed the case lightly and smiled to himself when he started to remember the past.

 

 

Baekhyun sighed contently, feeling the cold breeze hitting his body, closing his phone and put it in the back of his tight black jeans. 

 

 

He swung the swing slowly, hiding his fingers in his long sleeve sweater, shivering when he felt the cold night breeze brushing against his red cheeks. 

 

 

He hummed to the song that was playing in his earphones, heart beating calmly when he was listening to Everglow. He remembered Chanyeol used to hum the song sometimes in the shower after they had sex. 

 

 

Chanyeol was also the one who make the spotify playlist in his phone, not minding about Baekhyun yelling at him for touching his phone without telling him first.

 

 

"I put my feet on your dick without telling you first too but look at where we are now," 

 

 

Baekhyun hated his guts. 

 

 

Chanyeol always had something to retort back whenever Baekhyun spoke with him. They will either ended up in an argument or on bed. There were no in between.

 

 

It was when Ocean Eyes by Billie Eilish started to play when Baekhyun suddenly felt someone closed his eyes and put a clothes on his mouth. The smell coming out of the clothes was making Baekhyun so dizzy.

 

 

Before he could fight the culprit, he found himself being lulled to sleep.

 

 

Baekhyun woke up the next moment, lying down, his naked front body against the soft unfamiliar fabrics, eyes blinded, both hands and legs tied to what he assumed a bed post, hands cross, legs spread wide open showing his tight hole for the world to see.

 

 

He tried pulling his arms down, but failed.

 

 

His breathe started to pick up, anxious of who did this to him and what might happened to him. 

 

 

He could felt tears dropping to the pillow, he stopped himself from letting a sob out whilst trying to free himself. His entire body was shaking and he regretted ever dismissing Kyungsoo's warning of staying too late at the shop.

 

 

He felt the bed dipped and he swallowed back a sob, trying to calm himself.

 

 

"Hello, Mr. Principal," 

 

 

Baekhyun tense, felling as if his whole world stops. He hadn't heard the voice in flesh in so long. 

 

 

He felt the familiar big hands caressing his back making him cried even harder. Chanyeol shushed him, whispering sweet nothing to his ears and Baekhyun wanted no more than having the boy coddled him into his arms.

 

 

Chanyeol started squeezing Baekhyun's bum, after more than 10 minutes calming the older man. 

 

 

Baekhyun moaned into his wet pillow, his blindfold soaked with his tears and Chanyeol smirked at the sight of the weak man, getting up from his bed, taking a cane that he put on the table prior, before sitting next to Baekhyun. 

 

 

"How many years has it been Mr Byun? 5? 6 years? "

 

 

Baekhyun let out an audible gasped when he felt Chanyeol  tapping the cane slowlly on his expose butt cheeks.

 

 

He let out a surprise squeal when Chanyeol smacked the cane harder making his cheeks jiggle at the force. 

 

 

"Remember when you used to smack me this at least twice each time we have a meeting?" 

 

 

Baekhyun didn't answer him and for some weird reason, his length  was growing hard against the sheet. 

 

 

"Answer me Mr. Byun,"

 

 

Chanyeol gritted his teeth, slapping the cane harder than before, Baekhyun cried out in pain and pleasure, stuttering a broken 'yes' as answer. 

 

 

 

"Now this is a payback for all the detentions you gave me Mr. Byun," 

 

 

"I want you to say thank you sir each time you feel this against your cheeks," 

 

 

"W-what n-o," Baekhyun winced feeling the cane against his flesh butts.

 

 

"Do it your way and you'll be tied here longer than you're suppose to," 

 

 

"C-Chan ah fuck,"

 

 

"C'mon baby. We've done this before remember, trust me," 

 

 

"B-but,"

 

 

"Start counting or no cumming," 

 

 

Baekhyun hissed when Chanyeol started to smack him.

 

 

"T-tha-ah,"

 

 

"Faster baby, I don't have all day for this," 

 

 

"I-i cant," Baekhyun sobbed, frustrated with his own self.

 

 

"It's okay little one, trust me," 

 

 

Chanyeol tried hitting Baekhyun's butt once again, dismissing the pain in his heart upon hearing Baekhyun's sobs.

 

 

"T-thank you S-ir " 

 

 

Chanyeol smiled, secretly relieved, his hard dick in his pants twitched in anticipation.

 

 

Chanyeol smacked Baekhyun 10 times more, leaving the bare cheeks red with the cane's marks. He put the cane down before softly carresing Baekhyun's bums.

 

 

He let his own hard length out, keeping his trousers on and wrapped his hands around it, wanking himself a few times at the sight of Baekhyun's flush body.

 

 

He parted the reddened cheeks showing the pink tight hole to him. Baekhyun let out an audible gasped when he felt Chanyeol's sudden wet tongue against his hole.

 

 

Chanyeol wrapped his hands back on his dick, teasing himself whilst rimming Baekhyun. He groaned against the tight hole when he pull his foreskin and play with his own slit.

 

 

Chanyeol took his other hands and penetrated two digits into Baekhyun besides his tongue, making the smaller Baekhyun cried out at the tight familiar feeling in his hole. He grinded against the sheets wanting to have some kind of friction on his aching dick.

 

 

"S-ir I'm- coming ah, please,"

 

 

"Come baby, you've been so good to me," Chanyeol kept on abusing Baekhyun's hole, moving his fingers faster, jamming them straight to the older guy's prostate.

 

 

Baekhyun moaned quietly, mouth parting, as he came from Chanyeol's finger.

 

 

Chanyeol let out a growl, kneeling on the mattress before shooting his cum on Baekhyun's bum, both moaning at the warm feeling coming from the cum. 

 

 

Chanyeol breathed out heavily, opening the rope that was holding both Baekhyun's hands and legs, not forgetting to untie the blindfold that the older guy has on.

 

 

Baekhyun blinked his eyes confusely, trying to adjust to the light and rub his sore wrist as he slowly rose from his position. He looked around the room and held in a breathe when he saw Chanyeol, pants still on with his hard length out.

 

 

Baekhyun wanted it in his mouth.

 

 

Chanyeol chuckled darkly when he saw Baekhyun's face, ignoring the longing feeling in his heart, he marched back to the side of the bed and shoved his lenght in Baekhyun's mouth.

 

 

Baekhyun choked, shocked with the sudden harsh behaviour that was given to him but he started to move nonetheless. 

 

 

 

"Look at me,"

 

 

Baekhyun tried to follow Chanyeol's demand but he can't. He knew he will cry again once he saw the face of the guy that he had been rejecting the whole time.

 

 

"Look at me, Baekhyun,"

 

 

Chanyeol carresed his cheeks softly, trying to convince Baekhyun, hips moving slowly in and out of the older's mouth.

 

 

Baekhyun choked a sob arohnd Chanyeol's length and he slowly met his eyes with Chanyeol. 

 

 

He gasped when he saw the two pair brown eyes filled with lust and Chanyeol was quick to pull his lenght out of Baekhyun's mouth, not wanting the man to choke.

 

 

He smiled at Baekhyun when the man nodded as of to say he was okay before going back to suck Chanyeol.

 

 

"Ugh-that's enough baby, I wanna cum inside your hole," 

 

 

Baekhyun mewled againts the length, slowly taking out the dick from his mouth, leaving a pop sound and a trail of saliva behind. Chanyeol mutterd a soft fuck when he saw the man's glistening lips.

 

 

 

He make Baekhyun stands on all four, face facing the large mirror at the left side of his bed. He slapped Baekhyun cheeks, seeing them jiggle before hardly penetrated Baekhyun's stretch hole.

 

 

The sounds of skin slapping was heard and Chanyeol thanked the room for the soundproof wall they have or he would probably be in trouble now.

 

 

Baekhyun moved his hips, meeting Chanyeol's greedy thrust, loving the way the man knew exactly what he liked and dislike during sex. He could feel Chanyeol body flushed against him when the younger started to play with his nipple. 

 

 

He dropped on his hands, moaning on the sheet and Chanyeol smacked his bum as if telling him to get back on all four. Baelhyun smiled at the blissful feeling and rose up, confusing Chanyeol when the man stopped their action.

 

 

It was not long before Chanyeol could even asked why he felt Baekhyun pushing his body flat on bed, readying himself to ride Chanyeol.

 

 

"I want to ride you. Can I, sir?"

 

 

"Ugh-fck-yeah baby go on-shit," 

 

 

Chanyeol gasped in surprise as soon as Baekhyun dropped down harshly on his dick. Both moaning at the deep feeling the felt.

 

 

Baekhyun panted, eyes hazy staring at his own sight in the mirror and he mewled when he saw his own length bouncing each time he moved. He casted his eyes to his hole, moving slowly as he saw Chanyeol's hard length going in and out of it.

 

 

He picked up his pace, feeling Chanyeol meeting his thrust, his knees planted on the bed and he gripped his hands under Baekhyun thick thighs moving the man himself.

 

 

 

Chanyeol rose from his position, his front fleshed against Baekhyun's back, moving the moaning mess man on him.

 

 

 

"Look at yourself Mr. Byun. Always so ready to spread your legs for me," 

 

 

"Such a good boy aren't you,"

 

 

"Come for me, baby come on,"

 

 

"Look at yourself when you come,"

 

 

Baekhyun didn't need to be told twice before he felt himself cumming, eyes half open, moaning when he saw himself in the mirror. 

 

 

Chanyeol continue to thrust in him, trying to chase his own orgasm, finally cumming when he felt Baekhyun squeezing his length by his hole.

 

 

He shoot his load in Baekhyun's hole, hips moving slowly as he ride his own orgasm.

 

 

They were both panting, trying to find their breathe before Chanyeol finally let his soft length out, getting up from the bed and wore his own clothes back.

 

 

Baekhyun dropped on the bed, looking confusely at the younger man dressing himself. He took in another look in the room, realising that he was indeed in his own room.

 

 

He wanted to question Chanyeol on what had exactly happened but held himself when he heard Chanyeol, fully dress, opening the door.

 

 

"W-here are you going?" 

 

 

"Leave" 

 

 

The answer was short, leaving Baekhyun more confuse than he already was.

 

 

"W-why?" 

 

 

"Wasn't this what you always do after every single time we have sex back then? I'm just returning the favor."

 

 

"C-cha,"

 

 

"Thanks for tonight. You were good,"

 

 

Just like that Chanyeol was out of the room.

 

 

Baekhyun gasped, getting up from the tub, breathe heavy, eyes frantically looking around. He shook his head, realising it was only a dream. He looked down to his prune fingers and decided to get out from the tub.

 

 

He was in his bathrobe, downing two sleeping pills that he had always eat whenever he felt anxious and tired. He wanted to sleep peacefully at least once tonight. Even if it was just for a few hours.

 

 

He furrowed his eyebrows, hearing the endless notifications that he received.

 

 

Byun Baekhyun

 

 

where are you? 

 

 

have you seen the video I've sent to you?

 

 

baek?????

 

 

Answer me idiot

 

 

Byun Baekhyun !!!!!!!

 

 

Bij please 

 

 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes at all the messages coming from Kyungsoo. He replied a simple hang on before clicking on the link sent to him.

 

 

Loey talks about first love and future plan

 

 

Baekhyun froze. 

 

 

He bit his nails before calming himself and played the 10 minutes video.

 

 

Int: So, you're 29 now yeah? We've always knew you're a bit close up when it comes to your private life. But can we know a little bit, if you don't mind, about your love life? Like how many times you've dated or if you're currently in love or anything really.

 

 

Chanyeol smiled at the question and Baekhyun's heart was beating, silently hoping he didn't have anyone else in his heart.

 

 

Chanyeol: Erm, for now.. nope I'm not in any relationship. I think that as far now.. I haven't been in any serious relationship..

 

 

The crowd awwed sadly at the respond. Chanyeol's and the interviewer laughed at the reaction that they got.

 

 

Int: You've always have a supportive fans, how do you feels about that? It's kinda rare to see fans being sad because their idols aren't in a relationship. I get an information that few of your fans are sending you suggestions on a person they would like you to date? 

 

 

Cy: Oh yeah! I got that a lot during fansign. Like almost everyone was trying to set me up with someone and I'll be like " don't you guys love me?" and they would all just laugh and asked me to get married quickly. 

 

 

Cy: I think that back then, I have a lot of fans wanting me not to date but as I grow older and my fans do to, some of them even already got married and maybe because I'm getting old? They don't want me to be single as well. Which is kind of amusing since me and and my fans both grow together. I'm grateful to have them.

 

 

Int: Im quite curious about your past life actually... there was a rumor going around during your trainee days that you're dating your teacher?

 

 

Chanyeol laughed lightly and Baekhyun felt himself frozen in place, eyes bulging as he watched Chanyeol responded to the question.

 

 

Cy: Not dating no. I kinda had a crush on him like you know it's kind of a normal thing since we all at least once had a crush on our teachers right? 

 

 

Int: Yeah! Of course! I had a crush on my chemistry teacher too back then. Most of my classmates did. He was hot, I have to admit that. Hey Mr. Zhang! I'm the one who slips a lot of chocolate to you everyday.

 

 

Cy: Wait. Isn't Mr. Zhang your husband though? 

 

 

Int: Yes. Yes he is.

 

 

The crowd laughed at the respond.

 

 

Int: I confessed that I like him and here we are now, happily married.

 

 

Cy: Don't you like... feel afraid? 

 

 

Int: Of what? The public reactions you mean? At first yeah, we both are since student and teacher relationship aren't exactly acceptable in the society but we are both legal so I just went with it. I do get rejected a lot though but never accept them as failure.

 

 

Int: What about you then, do you ever like confess to him? Is it like a teenage crush or are you really in love with him?

 

 

Chanyeol paused for a second and the interviewer told him not to talk about it if he was uncomfortable with it but he insisted so the crowd went silent and the interviewer tapped his shoulder attempting to ease him.

 

 

Cy: Um... I maybe in love? Well not maybe I am in love. I'm not sure if my fans are gonna hate me if I said I was in love with my own teacher but-

 

 

The crowd hollered a loud No and Chanyeol smiled in relief before continuing to answer. 

 

 

Cy: I think it was more of a one sided thing. Since he knew..well I thought he did know about me loving him but I'm not so sure. I did tell him Ilike him though... a lot of times actually. 

 

 

Int: And he rejected you? 

 

 

Cy: Uh.. not really I'm not sure myself. I thought we had a mutual feelings because you know how they say that real eyes realise real lies.. I could see he liked me too but maybe I was wrong? 

 

 

Int: Maybe he was afraid? 

 

 

Cy: Could be... or maybe he just didn't like me like I like him.

 

 

Int: Do you still keep in contact with him though? 

 

 

Cy: Not anymore no.. I do ask about him once in a while to my best friend Jongin since he is married to my crush's bestfriend.

 

 

Baekhyun paused the video for a while. He picked up a phone and furiously typing I'm gonna kill you to Kyungsoo before resuming the video.

 

 

Int: Oh when was the last time you spoke with each other then? 

 

 

Cy: Uhm... 5? 6 years before? I left right after graduation ceremony so yeah... since then I guess.

 

 

Int: You left? 

 

 

Cy: Yeah.. like everyone knows, back then... I had a problematic uni life which I got detentions a lot and all. I thought that maybe he didn't like me because I looked like I don't know what I'm going to do with my future...

 

 

Chanyeol fiddled with his clothes and for the first time in a while Baekhyun could see his fragile self that he tried to cover up for these past years of being Loey.

 

 

Cy: I thought that maybe if I left then I'll find myself and I can be a better person so then he will probably like me back... something like that...

 

 

Int: Now that you're very successful did you ever tried meeting him? 

 

 

Cy: Yeah.. a lot of times actually... he quited his job and open a tea shop instead. It's cute... I sometimes asked my manager to buy tea and some cupcakes from there. 

 

 

Int: would you recommend the shop to us? Maybe we can go too

 

 

Cy: God no. The shop was already packed now I don't want to tire him up more just because I reveal the name.

 

 

Int: Oh but you do realize the fans are gonna catch up later and find the shop nevertheless right? 

 

 

Chanyeol laughed and nodded his head

 

 

Cy: Yeah. I know.. they're my lovely detectives

 

 

Int: Now enough about your love life... which I hope that one day you'll be able to live happily with your own choice of person. 

 

 

Chanyeol muttered a polite thank you to the interviewer. 

 

 

Int: No problem.. about your  future plans..

 

 

Baekhyun was breathing harshly, his surrounding was spinning so hard and he dropped his head on the table.

 

 

_In love_

 

 

_He was in love with me_

 

 

Baekhyun heard the door bell rung and he calm himself, assuming Kyungsoo was the one at the door. He walked out of his room, still in his bathrobe before weakly calling Kyungsoo's name as he opened the door.

 

 

Instead of meeting with the doe eyed man, he was met with a muscular chest in front of him. He rose his head a bit, eyes bulged out and he stopped breathing when he heard the guy's voice.

 

 

"I assume you've watch the video Kyungsoo gave you?" 

 

 

Baekhyun legs gave up and almost fell on the floor before Chanyeol quickly grabbed him and slowly lowered him on the floor, inviting himself in, flowers on his side. 

 

 

He closed the door before turning around once again and face Baekhyun. He dropped on his knees and slowly lifted Baekhyun face to him.

 

 

"I-This- I'm not dreaming am I," 

 

 

Chanyeol shook his head, his own eyes glistening with tears as he watched Baekhyun sobbed. 

 

 

"You fucking idiot. Don't fucking leave me again you shit," 

 

 

"I won't unless you want me to," 

 

 

"No, i-I don't. Stay please. I-i li-," 

 

 

"I know, me too," 

 

 

Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun in his arms, situating the man on his lap as both of them sobbed in each other's arms. 

 

 

_Sorry for coming too late._

 

 

And if they make love, admitting their feelings to one another, as soon as they calmed down. No one needed to know.

 

 

End

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is sooo late sorry! I'll try to post part II as soon as I can bcs I'm gonna be busy for these past weeks. 
> 
> Thank you for spending your time to read this. Sorry for any mistakes and all. I hope you enjoy resding this.


End file.
